


mayday!

by makeshiftvoiid



Category: Synthesizer V, Vocaloid
Genre: Backstage, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, meiko's only there for like 2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeshiftvoiid/pseuds/makeshiftvoiid
Summary: Eleanor finally turns to completely face Miku, grabbing the foundation she put down a second ago. “What time do you need to be ready by?”“Seven, but I think Luka and Meiko said they could sing for a bit if we need more time.”“‘Kay.” Without warning, Eleanor steps closer and places herself in Miku’s lap. Miku immediately pulls her arms back. “...It’s easier to do makeup this way,” Eleanor quickly says while resting her arm on the table.
Relationships: Eleanor Forte/Hatsune Miku
Kudos: 4





	mayday!

**Author's Note:**

> yo why tf is eleanor only in like 6 things on here??? synth v stans where are you????????

Miku gently kicks her legs back and forth, watching Eleanor take makeup items out of her bag and meticulously arrange them on the table next to her. “It’s been a while since your last concert, right?” Eleanor asks and glances up at Miku. “Are you nervous?”

“Not at all!” Miku answers, though the way she was tugging at the ribbon around her neck said otherwise. “I’m really excited, actually.” She momentarily stops moving her legs, thinking. “Hey, you should sing part of it with me.”

“Oh, no. I don’t usually sing in front of people.”

“Aww, but it’d be so fun! I bet you could sing Melt really well. ...Ooh, or Ghost Rule!” Miku leans forward, trying to look at Eleanor’s face. She pulls at her latex gloves and adds, “It’s the last song I’m doing today. That’s why I’m wearing this outfit.”

Without looking back, Eleanor smiles. “It looks really good on you.” Miku feels her heart skip a beat. “I’ll think about singing with you, okay?”

“Okay!”

Eleanor finally turns to completely face Miku, grabbing the foundation she put down a second ago. “What time do you need to be ready by?”

“Seven, but I think Luka and Meiko said they could sing for a bit if we need more time.”

“‘Kay.” Without warning, Eleanor steps closer and places herself in Miku’s lap. Miku immediately pulls her arms back. “...It’s easier to do makeup this way,” Eleanor quickly says while resting her arm on the table. Miku can only nod in response, and it’s then that she notices how fast her heart’s beating. She silently prays that Eleanor can’t hear it. Her tense arms hold onto the chair beneath her while the other girl grabs a brush and leans in. Miku could hear her talking about what she was doing, but she was too focused on looking anywhere but Eleanor’s face to listen.

Eleanor eventually catches Miku’s attention while she’s picking up the eyeliner. “You’re not usually this quiet. Are you okay?”

Miku reminds herself not to move her head. “Y-Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, Ellie,” she apologizes and admires how the light reflects off of Eleanor’s skin before she closes her eyes and slowly moves an arm up to mess with her ribbon again. She’s careful to keep it away from Eleanor, feeling like she’ll probably spontaneously combust if they touch.

“No, it’s okay!” Eleanor puts a hand on Miku’s face as she applies the eyeliner (and Miku did not die on contact, to her surprise). “Hey, what do you usually do after concerts?”

“I just get food from somewhere and go home. I’m usually pretty tired.”

“Mhm,” Eleanor hums before moving her hand to Miku’s other eye. “Do you wanna come to my place after this, then? We can order Domino’s if you want. I know how much you like their pizza.” She begins tracing shapes with her thumb into Miku’s skin. Hearing no response, she says, “You don’t have to or anything! I just thought it’d be nice. We can watch that show you’ve been talking about if you want to.”

“I’d, uh-” Miku feels Eleanor’s breath on her cheek and temporarily forgets how to speak. She swallows. “I’d like that. Thanks.” She opens her eyes and sees Eleanor smiling at her. She smiles back.

Meiko’s voice startles the two of them. “Miku, are you ready yet?” Eleanor turns her head as far as she can to look at her. She leans her arm on the wall next to her. “...Why are you in her lap?”

“It’s easier to do makeup this way,” Miku repeats. “But yeah, I think I’m ready.”

Meiko nods and, as fast as she appeared, she heads out of the room.

Eleanor takes her time standing up before taking Miku’s hand and pulling her to her feet as well. “You’ll do great,” she reassures her. She takes a second to let go of the other’s hand as she bounces towards the exit.

* * *

Miku lets out a long sigh upon entering her dressing room and slumps down in her chair. There was nothing better than the first few minutes after finishing a show when she’d just sit for a while and think about how proud she is of herself. The quietness of being backstage was so… calming. Just as she’s about to untie her ribbon, she hears loud footsteps approaching.

“Miku!” Eleanor exclaims, throwing the door open and rushing towards the blue-haired girl. “Good job, you were amazing up there!”

Miku averts her eyes, doing her best not to let Eleanor see her blush. “Thank you!” She rubs her hands together, appreciating the feeling of her skin after having it covered for so long. “I think I felt extra motivated knowing that I’d get to spend time with you afterward,” she admits. “I, um… I really like being around you.” Feeling bold, Miku looks up again, and Eleanor’s way closer than she was a second ago. She laughs nervously and attempts to focus on changing to distract herself. She starts pulling at the loops of her ribbon. After a few tries, she drops her hand back to her side. “Aw, man,” she sighs, “I guess I tied it too tightly.”

“Oh, I can help with that!” Eleanor says, a bit too eagerly, before stepping up and getting taking the ends of the ribbon. Miku’s face immediately heats up and she tries to keep looking straight forward, too embarrassed to watch Eleanor. It takes a few moments, but she eventually feels the ribbon come undone. She tilts her head downwards again, expecting Ellie to move back to where she was, but she doesn’t; she stays there, her eyes glued to Miku’s, a deep red dancing across her cheeks.

“I like being around you, too,” Eleanor says, nearly whispering. She angles her head up ever so slightly and leans in. Miku feels a bit of the tension in her body disappear as soon as their lips touch, and her hands brush against Eleanor’s waist before she slowly wraps her arms around the other girl. Once they pull apart, they stare at each other for a moment before they both break out in giggles.

“I need to finish getting dressed,” Miku finally says, still grinning, after they both calm down somewhat.

Eleanor nods. “I’ll wait for you outside.” She hesitates before she leans in a second time to peck Miku’s cheek. Miku hears her trying to suppress more laughter as she exits the room. When the door closes, Miku continues changing, smiling the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> before you ask, yes, miku likes dominos because of the dominos ad


End file.
